LA PROMESA A GARNET
by Jannideath
Summary: Se quedó a Rescatar a su peor enemigo y dejó a la mujer que amaba, es un peso en la conciencia de Zidane... finalmente decidio volver donde su amada pero nuevos enemigos lo retrasan... ¿Quienes seran? y la gran duda de todos ¿como Vivi pudo tener hijos?
1. Prologo del final

La otra parte de la historia…

**PROLOGO: LO QUE NO SE VIÓ.**

Zidane decidió quedarse a rescatar a Kuja. No pudo responder a la promesa de Garnet. Por muchos deseos que tuviera de volver, él sabía que no había esperanzas, de hecho no había forma de que pudiera escapar, se sentía un poco culpable.

Ya no había tiempo para dudar, su decisión ya afecto a todos, no importaba lo que sucediera él tenía que rescatar a kuja. Emprendió la corrida hacia el Árbol Lifa.

-¡Y…nos vamos!- se dijo Zidane.

Las ramas del árbol comenzaron a rodearlo, sus fuertes golpes en la tierra aventaron el polvo y cada paso o mejor dicho cada salto que Zidane daba las ramas y cuerdas de tierra y hojas azotaban con las rocas muy cerca de nuestro héroe, saltando de rama en rama consiguió que el propio árbol lo llevara a su destino. Manteniendo su equilibrio y sentido del heroísmo logro acercarse a su meta, mientras que el Árbol Lifa continuaba rechazándolo.

Después de esquivar, correr, saltar y todas clase de piruetas increíbles, Zidane se encontró volando en el tronco del árbol Lifa, en su interior Kuja se encontraba recostado en una pequeña cueva hecha de hojas y ramas, y como no pudo detenerse, cayo de forma brusca y normalmente dolorosa en el fondo de las raíces del árbol.

-Uyyy… Estoy entero- se dijo- Pero nada comparado con la súper vuelta mortal del bosque petrificado- y se levantó.

Subió donde había visto a Kuja, este se encontraba muy cerca de la muerte.

-No entiendo ¿por qué nos ayudaste?- le pregunto Zidane

-Aunque fue muy tarde, comprendí que tú tenías razón- le respondió Kuja

-¿A si?-

-Sí, deseaba tanto vivir eternamente que no pensé que estuviera mal, creí que no sería otra cosa mas que un objeto- mas hablaba para sí mismo- Ser un objeto defectuoso-

-Nadie es un objeto –reclamo Zidane.

-Nosotros sí, después de nuestro objetivo, no tenemos más para vivir-

-Pero tú demostraste ser diferente, te saliste de la línea, expresaste tus emociones y fuiste capaz de sentir, anhelar cosas diferentes a los demás, somos distintos, aunque de la misma raza-

-Tal vez tengas razón, ahora tu Zidane, ¿por qué te quedaste?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Que cosa?- exclamo kuja

-Si, verás… no sé como explicarte, sentí que era mi deber ayudarte después de lo que hiciste por nosotros-

-Pero estarás solo-le dijo Kuja- tus amigos te extrañaran-

-Lo sé- Zidane miraba hacia cielo del árbol- lo sé-

De pronto el árbol comenzó a cerrarse, las ramas del árbol se juntaron y bajaron rápidamente hacia nuestros amigos, Zidane en un intento por salvar a Kuja se impulso hacia su hermano y lo cubrió en el momento en que las ramas caían con fuerza, y el Árbol Lifa los envolvió con sus raíces, quedando completamente en el olvido.

 Ver Final Fantasy IX primer Disco

2/2


	2. La experiencia de empezar de Cero

La otra parte de la historia…

**CAPITULO 1.- LA EXPERIENCIA DE EMPEZAR DE CERO.**

Pasaron varios días en sueño, inconscientes de su entorno y olvidados en los fragmentos de ese impetuoso Árbol, Zidane despertó.

-Eso sí fue doloroso- dijo levantándose y buscando a Kuja

-Kuja¿Dónde estás?- y comenzó a buscarlo.

En la caída del Árbol, Zidane se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo sitio, de hecho no reconoció donde se encontraba hasta que vio un haz de luz.

-Creo que caímos en una Napa subterránea- se dijo y volvió a llamar a su hermano – ¡Kuja, respóndeme!-

-¡No grites!- le susurraron –… o harás que se caiga todo esto-

-¡Kuja!- enfatizó

-¡Que no grites!- de pronto una nube de polvo les advirtió lo que venía… un derrumbe.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y un muro de arena y escombros cayó sobre nuestro héroe.

-¡Kuja, debemos irnos!- gritó Zidane

-¿Pero cómo?-

-¡Por arriba!- Zidane tomó a Kuja por los brazos y lo llevo lo más cerca posible de ese rayito de luz, tomó impulso y en el momento en que caían las rocas, Zidane saltó tan alto como podía pensando solo en regresar a su hogar.

Les llevo tiempo darse cuenta de que se encontraban en la superficie, todo estaba rodeado de maleza y ramas del Árbol que alguna vez deseo destruirlos.

-Estamos cerca de Madain Sari- dijo Zidane – Tal vez Eiko nos pueda recibir por unos días hasta que te recuperes-

-No, tú continua solo- le respondió Kuja- Suficiente ayuda me has dado y no creo que sea una agradable visita para tus amigos, después de todo lo que hice no espero un milagro-

-Todos cometemos errores alguna vez – le exclamó Zidane- no es justo que te mortifiques por lo que haz hecho, con tus acciones puedes enmendar tus faltas-.

- Quizás tengas razón-

-¡Claro que la tengo!- Zidane le golpeó el hombro- ¿no vez que simple es darse cuenta de que no eres tan orgulloso?-

-Gracias por todo, pero prefiero continuar solo, pensar en mis errores y en la mejor manera de corregirlos, quizá, con el tiempo volvamos a vernos.-

-Si, y esta vez será para vernos como buenos amigos, Hermano- Zidane le sonrío y Kuja se marchó camino al horizonte.

Y ahora sí, se encontraba solo y no había forma de caminar tan rápido hacia Alexandria, la promesa a la Reina Garnet resonaba fuerte en su cabeza. Deseaba tanto verla.

Caminó hasta la Aldea de Eiko, miró por todos lados, pero no vio a ningún moguri. Eso despertó la curiosidad de Zidane. Hasta que encontró a uno muy pequeño y anciano.

- Disculpa¿has visto a la pequeña que vive en estas ruinas?- le preguntó Zidane

-Extranjero tus ropas están muy sucias¿No deseas quedarte unos días?-

-Muchas gracias, pero y Eiko ¿la ha visto?-

-Extranjero, hace mucho que nuestra pequeña Eiko se ha marchado- le contestó el moguri anciano.

-Pero ¿No ha vuelto¿Dónde esta¿Se encuentra bien?- Zidane se sentía preocupado.

-Ella esta muy bien, pero ahora ya no se encuentra aquí, ha sido adoptada por los Duques de Limblum- le contestó nuevamente el anciano- Mi pequeña Eiko se encuentra muy feliz-

Zidane sintió un alivio enorme al escuchar esas palabras, se le pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza como que quizás los dragones los hubieran atacado de vuelta o la niebla los hubiera alcanzado, en fin tantas cosas, que en la realidad no sucedieron.

El moguri lo llevo hasta la cabaña de Eiko, y le pidió la ropa para lavarla mientras se recostaba a descansar, Zidane no dejaba de pensar en los demás¿estarían todos bien¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora?.

Dejo que el cansancio cerrara sus ojos, envuelto en un profundo sueño, Zidane fantaseaba con el viento, la banda de Tantalus, los tesoros que encontró y que aún anhelaba encontrar, o que quizás ya había encontrado pero que ahora se encontraban demasiado lejos. En su mente, aún dormido, planeaba como realizar tamaño viaje solo, estando por tanto tiempo con sus amigos, había olvidado lo que era estar realmente solo, en Terra sus temores más grandes los veía reflejados como si fueran espejos hechos de pesadillas, aquello a lo que mas temía se había disipado al conocer a todos los que se unieron en esa travesía, - Fue divertido mientras duró- y continuó durmiendo.

-Zidane, ya es hora de comer- dijo Dagger- te preparé pollo frito ¿te gusta?-

-Uy! Que rico no sabía que cocinaras tan bien, mi amor-

-¿Se te olvido que ya nos casamos?- le dijo esa voz

-Pero como olvidarlo, fue el día más importante de mi vida-

-Será mejor que despierte o no podrá continuar con vuestro viaje- le dijo Dagger.

-¿Pero que hice ahora¿Por qué hablas tan educado de repente?- siguió Zidane-

-Despierte, ya es hora de comer, extranjero- le expresó el moguri-

A Zidane le llevó tiempo despertar, estaba tan lindo su sueño…

-Esta muy rico, ya estoy satisfecho- recalcó Zidane golpeando su vientre.

-Me alegro que le guste- se contentó el moguri – ya es muy difícil estar solo aquí.

-¿Pero y los demás moguris?- preguntó

- Huyeron a Conde Petie- dijo con tristeza el anciano moguri.

-¿Pero de qué?-saltó Zidane - ¿Aun hay monstruos en guerra?-

-No, pero los que estaban sellados y ocultos de los más poderosos han regresado, ahora piensan que no hay nada que los detenga o que temerles y han destruido la mayoría de los pueblos pequeños, aun siendo monstruos no son tan tontos y no se arriesgarían a atacar un reino tan grande como Limblum o Alexandria.- continuo el moguri- pensamos que terminando con el Árbol Lifa se acabarían todos estos desastres, pero veo que a nosotros los seres pequeños nos toca aguantar-

-Pero claro que no – reclamó Zidane – No es justo, que cobardes- dijo empuñando su mano- No aguantare este trato, dime donde se encuentran esos monstruos que yo me comprometo a eliminarlos a cualquier precio-

- No podrías con ellos- le contesto el moguri-son demasiados.-

-Nada es suficiente para mí- dijo Zidane- solo dime en que dirección debo ir y te prometo hacer todo lo posible.

-Los monstruos se esconden en la orilla de la playa muy cerca de los roqueríos, espantan a nuestra fuente de alimento y roban a todas las embarcaciones que nos traen provisiones-

- Muy bien – exclamó Zidane – me hace falta ejercicio- y se levanto de la mesa-

Con la ropa limpia y unos cuantos suministros fue directo a ver a aquellos monstruos que amenazaban la paz de Madain Sari.

Llegó a la parte de los roqueríos antes mencionados por el moguri anciano, pero no vio ningún monstruo, lo que sí llamo la atención de Zidane fue que en ese lugar había una gran concentración de masa babosa verde. Zidane decidió esperar hasta el anochecer para averiguar que significaba toda esa porquería. Transcurrieron cerca de 6 horas después del atardecer, Zidane estaba entumecido pero continuo vigilante, hasta que un rayo de luz verde bajo a la tierra. Zidane miraba por debajo de unas rocas.

- ¿Dónde esta la mercadería?- habló el rayo de luz

De pronto las masas babosas comenzaron a formar seres muy parecidos a los trolls del camino a Conde Petie.

-¡Mi señor, nos ha costado encontrar mercadería porque las embarcaciones ya no llegan acá!- habló una de las figuras.

-¡¿Me están tomando el pelo!?- gritó el rayo de luz y lanzando uno de sus rayos eliminó al que le había contestado.

-¡¿No quiero mas incompetencias, roben a las aldeas vecinas, no me importa a cuantos maten pero quiero esas embarcaciones aquí y ahora?!- y el rayo de luz se marchó.

Las figuras comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Madain Sari, Zidane saltó por encima de las piedras y los retó a una batalla.

-¡¿Qué es lo que traman?!- gritó Zidane.

-¡¿Quién eres tú¿Por qué nos espiabas?- le respondieron los monstruos

-¡Yo pregunté primero¿Qué necesidad tienen de robar a las aldeas?-

-¡No te contestaremos!- contesto otro troll.

-¡Entonces no tenemos que hablar más!- y Zidane se fue al ataque.

Los trolls comenzaron a rodearlo y Zidane con su agilidad evitó cada uno de sus ataques, se sintió confiado ya no habían mostrado mayor poder, pero en un minuto de descuido invocaron una gran masa verde que lo rodeo de pies a cabeza y no le permitía moverse para ningún lado y los monstruos aprovecharon eso para atacarlo uno por uno, con cada golpe Zidane se sentía mas cerca del trance pero decidió salir por sí mismo de ese embrollo, después de todo el se había comprometido con ese moguri para salvar la aldea del abandono.

-¡Que les pasa!- gritó con confianza Zidane- ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden lastimar?-

Las palabras de nuestro héroe enojaron con creces a sus enemigos que se reunieron para atacarlo con sus garras y en un intento por zafarse de esa masa, Zidane la cortó su arma Ultima y despedazo a los enemigos en el aire. De pronto los trolls comenzaron a cambiar de color verde a lila, y un humo negro salió de cada uno de ellos. Zidane se acerco a uno de los troll que agonizaba, este le dijo:

-Salieron del Árbol Lifa… ellos quieren controlar todas las costas del norte de Gaya para así… termi… con la vida de… las criat...ras… que aun viven…en el bosque…de…-

-¿En el bosque¿De qué?- le preguntó angustiado, pero ya era muy tarde, el troll ya había muerto.

Zidane regresó a Madain Sari y comentó lo sucedido al moguri anciano, este le respondió que unas criaturas salieron del Árbol Lifa después de su derrumbe pero como todas las embarcaciones y naves se habían marchado no les dieron importancia.

-Entonces voy a Conde Petie a buscar a los otros moguris y a darles la buena noticia-

-Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos-

-Pero la única pregunta que me salta es quien era esa extraña criatura en forma de rayo-

-Quizá sea una de las que salieron del árbol- le respondió el moguri- pero no veo la importancia de querer destruir a las criaturas que habitamos en este continente-

- Tal vez quiera el control de esta parte ya que no hay reino que la proteja-

-O quizá quieren destruir a alguna criatura específica que habita aquí….


	3. Los enanos de Conde petie

La otra parte de la historia…

**CAPITULO 2.- LOS ENANOS DE CONDE PETIE.**

Nuestro héroe ya había descansado lo suficiente, decidió continuar con su travesía hacia Alexandria reunió lo poco que tenia, agradeciendo la hospitalidad y despidiéndose de su amigo moguri, Zidane continuó con su viaje.

Conde Petie quedaba bastante cerca, el viaje le recordó las grandes aventuras que vivió con sus amigos, el encuentro con Eiko y el Gran Día de su boda, aunque muy de improviso y fue por necesidad, no pudo evitar sonreír solo después de recordar todos esos momentos.

Regresó por el camino hasta la piedra que reunía las cuatro joyas, y recordó las hazañas para conseguirlas, paso por el puente que avistaba al Árbol Lifa o lo que quedaba de él, pensó en Kuja y en donde estaría. Se fue sin decir nada y al parecer con su camino decidido, sin querer llegó antes de lo que creía a Conde Petie, los duendes le saludaron animadamente.

-¡Trulalá!- le saludo un duende

-¡Trulalá!- respondió Zidane

-No somos duendes lala, somos enanos lala- masculló uno muy cerca de Zidane

-¿Cómo han estado lala?- le preguntó un enano buscando a los demás -¿Por qué vienes solo lala?

-Mis amigos volvieron a sus hogares- respondió Zidane

-¡Oh¿Estás "solo" lala?- le preguntó insinuosamente una enana.

-Ehhhhhhh- Zidane retrocedió muy despacio

-¡No lo molestes lala-

-¿Pero como la han pasado ustedes?-pregunto Zidane para cambiar el tema

-Muy bien, lala, las ventas han mejorado mucho, lala, y los mercaderes también estaban bien lala, hasta que ese monstruo se apareció en la colina de Conde Petie lala.

-A eso quería llegar¿me pueden explicar quien es ese?-

-No lala, no lo conocemos, pero se dice lala, que desea recuperar el control de la zona árida lala, al parecer ese Ente salió de las raíces del Árbol Lifa cuando este se desmoronó lala.-

-pero ¿y eso de que destruye las embarcaciones?-

-Así es lala, nos dejo incomunicados con los otros continentes lala, y ahora la única manera lala de traer mercaderías es por los chocobos lala, ya que pueden transportar gran cantidad de peso lala- dijo el enano más anciano

-pero nos cuesta mucho encontrar chocobos dorados lala y los moguris ya no desean salir al mar por culpa de esas criaturas lala.- dijo la enana insinuosa.

-Es una lastima que todo esto este ocurriendo-les contestó Zidane –debe haber una manera de detenerlos, pero debemos averiguar cual-

-A nosotros nos echaron de nuestro tranquilo pueblo, tan felices que éramos- Contestó un Moguri

-Ah, eso venía a avisarles, Madain Sari se encuentra libre de esos parásitos, pueden volver tranquilos-

-¿¿¿hablas en serio???- pregunto otro moguri más pequeño

-Muy en serio, pueden volver y si esas molestas cosas vuelven a aparecer solo avísenme y les demostrare quién manda aquí-

La alegría se hizo notar en todo Conde Petie, los moguris que se encontraban aislados regresaron a su pueblo y muy agradecidos con nuestro héroe por su gran hazaña y deseándole un feliz regreso a Alexandria.

Nuestro héroe comenzó la búsqueda del sacerdote que los había casado. Como conde Petie era un pueblito muy pequeño no le costo nada encontrarlo. El sacerdote se encontraba admirando el altar.

-hola¿se acuerda de mi?

-¡Trulalá!

-Ups, verdad ¡Trulalá!

-Si me acuerdo de ti lala.

-¿De veras?- Zidane estaba realmente emocionado

-Sí, lala, tú eres el que no quería casarse, lala-

-Ah, eso... es que le tenía un poco de nervios-

-¿y ahora, lala?-

-...mmm... tal vez he madurado un poco-

-que bueno lala¿y tu esposa, lala?

-ahh... - Zidane se queda un buen rato sin responder- ella... debe estar bien-

-¿qué has sabido de ella, lala?-

-Nada, ni siquiera sé si volvió a salvo-

-Oh, pero conozco a alguien que ha podido ir y venir desde Alexandria, lala-

-¿¿¿hablas en serio???-

-Sí, si gustas te llevo con él, lala-

-Claro!!!- Zidane no podía contener la emoción.

El anciano llevó a Zidane hasta el puesto de Verduras, muy cerca de la escalera, un moguri se encontraba charlando con otro enano.

-este joven desea saber noticias de Alexandria- le habló el Monje

-¿te gustaría que te contara todo de Alexandria?- le habló a Zidane el moguri

-Y con detalles por favor-

Y el moguri se sentó a Narrar:

"Luego de la guerra en Terra, nuestros amigos se encontraron frente al árbol Lifa, la tierra temblaba y mucho humo y polvo se restregaba en los dominios del mal. Nuestros amigos de Limblum ayudados por el Conde de Limblum se disponían a rescatar a todos nuestros camaradas, pero uno de ellos decidió quedarse para ayudar al enemigo. Muchos lloraron por ese motivo pero la más triste de todos era Nuestra Venerada y Querida Reina Garnet, quien desconsolada regresó a Alexandria junto con nuestros héroes para difundir la gran noticia.

Desde ese día la Reina se ha esmerado en reconstruir el Reino de Alexandria, defendiendo a los ciudadanos y combatiendo los monstruos que aun desolaban los bellos paisajes. Muchos de los que venían con ella se dedicaron a vivir y reconstruir sus propias tierras. La Reina junto a sus fieles vasallos realizaban obras de caridad a los pueblos vecinos y contaban la historia del héroe perdido que aun la Reina creía con vida.

Hace unos días, la Reina Garnet a decido honrar al Héroe que protegió la vida de ella y su pueblo. Todos los emigrantes de otros países y mundos vendrán a ver el espectáculo de la Reina. Pero al parecer ella decidió postergarlo por motivos explícitos, hasta que los demonios que aun quedan no se hayan ido, ella lamentablemente no podrá continuar con los planes. Eso sin contar a los otros guerreros que aun batallan sus propios problemas. Sin embargo han decidido enviar a los combatientes más fuertes para acabar de una vez por todas con el mal que aun permanece."

-¿y la Reina¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto Zidane

-Se dice que aun lo espera- Concluyo el Moguri

Zidane se sentía por las nubes, si Garnet aun lo esperaba entonces él cumpliría con su promesa.

Zidane duro muy poco en Conde Petie, se preparo para el viaje que lo llevaría a buscar a uno de sus amigos y el que más lo acerco a la realidad. Su pequeño amigo Vivi.

Extrañamente en los parajes que van al camino del bosque de los Búhos no se encontró con ningún otro adversario. Sin embargo se sentía muy feliz de despejar estas desoladas y áridas tierras de engendros del mal.

Se detuvo a comer en las afueras del bosque, no sentía amenaza de ningún lugar y comió los ricos rollitos que le preparo uno de los duendes hasta que sintió unas pisadas.

-¿Quién es¡¡¡Preséntese!!!-

-¿¿¿Zidane???-

-¿Quién es?, no consigo verte-

-Zidane, estas vivo, Vivi nos dijo que te quedaste en el Árbol Lifa a Rescatar a Kuja-

Zidane mira hacia atrás y se encuentra con un mago negro de la Aldea.

-Hola, como han estado-

-Nosotros muy bien,¿y tú?, sinceramente pensamos que habías muerto-

-¿Tan poca fe me tienen?- se dijo Zidane por lo bajo, y el Mago negro lo escuchó

-Oh, no es eso en realidad, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil creer que no te haya pasado nada-

-Pero, si me pasó- Zidane miraba orgulloso al mago negro- Pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que ustedes estén bien. A todo esto¿se encuentra Vivi?-

-Si, pero esta un poco extraño-

-A que te refieres con "extraño"-

-Es que últimamente ha estado diferente, no habla, se queda pensativo aunque sigue contando las historias de sus aventuras, pero ya no es con el mismo timbre de siempre-

-Me gustaría mucho verlo- comentó Zidane

-Entonces no te quedes ahí y ven conmigo-

Zidane comenzaba a confiar en su futuro.


End file.
